Ranma The Cat-GirlBoy
by kellym01
Summary: Ranma cursed and in the neko-ken state meets a girl who does something to him to help him, something that will make him stronger than ever, how will this change things for Ranma plz R&R I don't own Ranma 1/2 I know crappy title
1. Chapter 1

Ranma, in a cat-like state of mind ran on all fours through the mountainous forests of China jumping from tree to tree, with Genma close behind him.

meanwhile...

A 22 year old woman with short black hair and amber irises and slit pupils in a dusty blue kimono was making her way through the forest, heading to a cabin she had made her home that sat at the foot of the largest tree in the forest, however, when she arrived at her home, she was bumped into, she turned round to see a black-haired boy with a red Chinese attire and baggy black kung fu pants on his but rubbing his eyes in a cat-like way, he was badly bruised and cut, bleeding in several places. A man wearing a dusty white Gi then came into view, panting heavily the man then proceeded to approach the boy who leap to all fours, turning and hissing at the man like a cat would, baring his teeth and giving him a death glare. the woman then looked more closely at the boy, she recognised the cuts, caused by that of a cat and from how he acted she knew what had happened, the man then began to cautiously approach the boy, ignoring the woman's presence.

The woman then stepped in front of the boy, standing between him and the man, the boy then looked up at her, she looked over her shoulders and when the boy met her cat like eyes and instantly relaxed, she then turned back to the man. "Leave him alone" she said threateningly. The man then looked at her for the first time.

"Who are you?" the man then asked.

"Is it not proper to give ones own name before asking another to give theirs?" she replied as she sized the man up.

"I am Genma Saotome master of the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts and father of that boy now if you don't mind step away from my son" Genma roared at the woman.

"You tried teaching the cat fist to your own son, your own flesh and blood...what kind of monster are, as for who I am, my name is Alice Omigama (no flames on the name please i get writers block when it comes to them)" she replied with a glare.

"And what would a weak little girl like you know anyway?" Genma retorted "it's a martial artists duety to master new technequis and become stronger"

"I am no weak little girl I am a martial artist and I know all about the neko-ken that it's illegal what happens to those who attempt to master it how to master it and so much more...in fact my clan are the only ones to master it without going insane" she retored.

"I don't care if your a martial artist or not just get out of my way so I can take my son and teach him the ultimate techneque" Genma yelled back at Alice.

"No...you do not deserve to be a father and for what you have done I can never forgive you and I will kill you if i ever see you again, now if you excuse me I have to help this unfortunate child" Alice yelled, her voice becoming softer near the end, Genma then charged at Alice only to have her use a rolling kick to strike him in the ribs and send him flying through the trees until he struck one. Alice then bent down and looked into the young boy's eyes and he looked into hers she then stretched her arms out, he then leapt into them and Alice carried him inside the old wooden cabin, she then set him down on a wooden table, looking at him lovingly.

He reminded her of her son, who now lay on the bed in the far corner, his body almost completely shutdown, he was literally on the edge of death and there was no way to save his body but his soul was another case entirley, she refused to let him die he was all she had left of her family everyone else had been claimed by death and she and her son were the only ones left of her once proud clan. She then turned back to the boy who sat like a cat on the table, he was bleeding heavily and badly bruised but it didn't seem to bother him, he was used to been badly injured.

"I'm sorry young one but to ensure your survival from both these wounds and the affects of the neko-ken i have no choice but to do this" she sighed as she too the boys left arm and summoned her claws and and using the one on her index made a single cut to his arm, the boy winced slightly, but didn't pull away, she then cut her palm with the same claw and pressed it against the wound, mixing her and his blood and once this process the boy fell onto his back and his body began to spasm out of control. Alice knew what was happening human bodies couldn't accept her blood, the blood of her species, however, the neko-ken would make the process easier, quicker and less painful, it allowed the blood to mix and be converted, Alice then began to chant in ancient language and a outstretched her arms so that one faced her son and the other hovered over the boy the spirit of her son then slithered out of his body and went into her palm and traveled through her body and came out the other palm and floated into the boys open wound, merging with his soul.

The boy then sank into unconciousness and his wounds began to heal at a remarkable rate, all except for the once she gave him faded away, the wound she had opened to mix their bloods became a scar.


	2. Chapter 2

Genma had stumbled upon Alice's old cabin and took on his panda form and waited for Alice to leave the cabin while munching on some bamboo. Alice then laid Ranma on her bed and took her son from the bed, now nothing more than an empty shell, with a silent heart, she knew that his body would die if she merged their souls, however, if she didn't then he would have died anyway and he would be gone forever, but now he will live on within the child as a part of him.

Alice then left the cabin, carrying her son's body and began to make her way to the foot of a mountain where her son spent most of his time hanging out and that was where she planned to bury him and make a small tombstone for him in the mountain side and pay her respects.

Meanwhile back at the cabin Genma had made his way into the cabin and picked up the unconscious martial artist and bolted out of the door with his son over his shoulder and began to head back to Japan where he would marry him off to one of his friend's daughters, thus securing his easy life of living off his sons money.

A Couple Hours Later...

Alice returned to her cabin, having completed the difficult task of berrying her son's body and making a suitable tombstone for him, knowing that she still had about a day until the boy would wake up and when he did his transformation would be complete. She opened the old creaky wooden door and headed to the back room her room, she froze as she placed her hand on the handle, she didn't know why put her cabin stank of panda, but that wasn't the only thing, the panda stench was similar to that of that overweight martial artist that attempted to teach the child the Neko-ken, she then opened the creaky door and entered her room to find her bed was empty and the child was no where in sight, she then let out an almighty roar that sounded like that of a leopards roar. She then ran out of her Cabin and began to track the child and his idiot father.

The Next Day...

Ranma awoke in his girl form on her father's shoulder, who was in his panda form, but there was something different about her form, she had red fuzzy cat like ears on her head, a fury red tail, rather sharp canines, sharp claws, she then caught her reflection in a puddle that had formed in the rain and was surprised to see she had yellow eyes with slit pupils.

"Err...where am I?" Ranma questioned groggily, that last thing she remembered was being in the state of the neko-ken with a woman looking over her, one that gave off a motherly aura and treat him like her child, she did something to heal his wounds, mixed her blood with his.

[We Are Back In Japan] spin [This Is Nerima And I Am Taking You To Meet An Old Friends Of Mine] spin [You Are To Marry One Of His Daughters] said the signs his father held up. Ranma would have started kicking up a fuss at this point, however, he was still out of it and could barely keep her eyes open and wasn't too long before she was out once again.

Tendo Residence 15 minutes Later...

The Tendo family were sat around the table, awaiting the arrival of the Saotomes, each having their own opinion of the situation, Kasumi just hoped he was older than her, she found younger men just so boring, Nabiki just hoped she could make some money off him, Soun just wanted to unite the schools, not really caring which of his daughters would be the bride, while Akane was fuming about been forced to marry a perverted boy she'd never met.

Soon heavy steps were heard down the hall way, everyone turned their attention to the door way to see a huge panda come in carrying someone on it's shoulder, the panda then dropped the person on the floor beside the table and took the kettle from the table and poured some of it's contents on himself turning him back into his true form, he then did the same to his son.

"What the...Saotome is that you?" Soun questioned, stunned by what he had just seen.

"Hey there Tendo, turns out the rumors about Jusenkyo been cursed weren't rumors" Genma said.

"Hold on! You Knew That Jusenkyo Was CURSED" Ranma roared as he shot back to his feet, now fully awake.

"They were only rumors boy I had no reason to believe they were true, I thought it was just something to attract tourists" Genma yelled in response, however, that didn't waver Ranma's fury, little did they know that someone was watching them from the tree in the yard, hidden from sight. As Ranma's anger continued to rise black cat ears grew on his head, he sprouted a black tail, he developed two fangs like his female form, his eyes became like his cursed form and he grew claws, he grew fur on the back of his hands, on his chest even around his manhood in small clumps.

"You Knew it was cursed yet you still went there and trained me above it's cursed springs, the guide even tried telling you it was cursed and you didn't listen and tricked me into following you, earning us both a curse" Ranma hissed, feeling the urge to pounce and claw his father grow, remembering how he was cautious when he first arrived at the springs until his father insulted his pride, calling him a girl.

"Don't you take that tone with me boy I am your father" Genma responded.

"If I might interrupt, what do you mean curses and what's with the cat ears and tail and fur?" questioned Nabiki.

"Pop here dragged me to Jusenkyo we each fell into a cursed spring, pop fell into the one of drowned panda, I fell into the spring of drowned girl, I think these cat qualities are caused due to the neko-ken training...who are you?" Ranma responded.

"My name's Nabiki, do you expect me to believe you turn into a girl?" Nabiki questioned as she rose an eyebrow.

"Oh trust me he does" Genma then said before gripping Ranma's wrist and throwing him into the yard, aiming for the koi pond, Ranma then twisted in midair and landed on foot on a rock right in front of the koi pond, however, the rain triggered his curse anyway.

"You'll have to do better than that old man" Ranma retorted annoyed at having her curse triggered by her father and sure enough he began to call her pathetic and weak like always, Ranma then began to approach Genma from behind, silent and fast. "You know pop I would appreciate it, if you stopped you stupid whining" Ranma yelled as he grabbed her arm and threw him into the koi pond. "Bastard."

"Well your situation isn't all bad now is it, these are my daughters Kasumi aged 19, Nabiki aged 17 and Akane aged 16, now choose one the one you choose is the one you'll thus uniting the schools" Soun then said as he introduced his daughters.

Ranma then looked towards the three girls "None of them, I am not going to be forced into an arranged marriage and I am not going to force them" Ranma stated surprising the three girls.

"But son this is a matter of honor" Soun replied, slightly annoyed.

"I don't care...now tell me how much does honor mean to you after all if you force your daughters into this marriage you will be ruining their lives and destroying their chances of ever finding happiness and all to keep a honor promise made by someone without honor" Ranma replied calmly, Soun just went quiet, Ranma then grabbed the kettle from the table and poured the remaining tea onto her head, reverting the curse, he then altered his appearance to look human again.

"Now see here boy you must marry one of Soun's daughters now choose" Genma said, having reverted his curse again, he then pushed Ranma towards the girls.

"NO! I may one day marry one of them, but only if that's what we both want, not because of your stupid promises you made when you were drunk and or hungry" Ranma roared at his father, before picking up his pack and asking pop where they would be staying, unsure if he was going to camp to increase his training or be a free loader at someone, who he doesn't even knows house.

"I'll take you to your room" Kasumi said before leading Ranma to the guest room where he put his pack down before turning to Kasumi.

"What's wrong?" Ranma then asked, he could see depression in her aura, it was well hidden but it was there, he could even smell it, literally, due to his now cat like senses.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Kasumi responded wearing her usual bright smile.

"Call it a hunch" Ranma replied, however, she insisted there was nothing wrong before leading Ranma back to the dining room where everyone sat down to the meal Kasumi had made, the whole time Ranma had to protect his meal while yelling at his father for trying to force him into an arranged marriage with one of the Tendo sisters.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Day…

Ranma and Akane were heading up to school, Akane was already pissed that her father was trying to get her or her sisters to marry Ranma and were probably going to keep it up until one of them chooses, she kept a close eye on Ranma, especially after Ranma's transformations.

Ranma just plainly followed Akane to the school, as he walked along the fence he couldn't shake the feeling he was been watched.

School…

As soon as the duo arrived they were assaulted by the entire male population of the school, except for one or two who had grown tired of spending their weekends in intensive care, Akane began knocking out every male in her way, Ranma simply ignored it as he walked behind Akane unable to shake the feeling he was been watched.

Soon all the males were out and Akane stopped to take a breather knowing that she ha one more opponent that morning, Ranma then stopped behind Akane, looking at the ground, trying to locate the presence that was watching him, he noticed one hidden but that one was watching Akane not him, well it wasn't completely focused on him, he just couldn't place it, the one who watched him was practically invisible.

A rose was then sent flying at Akane who caught it with ease before turning to see the wannabe samurai come out of hiding and prepared to strike Akane when he thought to find out who the boy behind Akane was.

"Who are you to walk with the fair maiden Akane Tendo?" Kuno asked, Ranma then raised his head to look at Kuno before stepping in front of Akane.

"Who wants to know?" Ranma asked.

"Insolent cur I am Kuno Tatewaki rising star of the kendo world and blue thunder of furinkan high" Kuno declared.

"Names Ranma Saotome the heir to the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts and I'm not in the mood to deal with people like you…now Akane could you tell me where I should go to get my classroom" Ranma replied as he turned to Akane. Kuno then ran at Ranma swinging his wooden sword about like a maniac.

"How dare you insolent cur you shall show me the respect I deserve and you shall earn your right to be near the fair maiden Akane Tendo by defeating her or have you no honour" Kuno yelled, Ranma then froze, Akane was about to answer Ranma's question when his eyes turned yellow and his pupils slit, he grew a few fangs, Ranma then span around, glaring and hissing at Kuno before launching at him with incredible speed and elegance , dodging every swing and strike of Kuno's blade before giving him a powerful upper cut, hitting his chin causing him to chip he edge of his tongue and to be sent flying, hitting the clock on the school wall, he then took a deep breath and calmed himself and his features returned to normal and he turned round to see an enraged Akane.

"How dare you, what gave you the right to interfere with my fights" Akane roared at Ranma.

"He insulted my honour and so it became my fight not yours…he was lucky to survive that, that was a warning shot…I don't care about your pathetic fights I only got involved to defend my honour, now come on we're going to be late" Ranma yelled before having Akane lead the way to the classroom. Still unable to locate the one who was watching him.

A/N Sorry it's so short and it took me too long to update this fanfic, open to suggestions.


End file.
